<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>como el mar en la tempestad by schweinsty translations (schweinsty)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261301">como el mar en la tempestad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty%20translations'>schweinsty translations (schweinsty)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Español | Spanish, Gen, Spanish Translation, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty%20translations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los que nos crían nos enseñan, aunque no lo queremos. </p><p>Y algunas veces, Jim se encuentra haciendo algo que obviamente aprendio de Frank-hacer café de forma especial, usar una frase particular-y lo odia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>como el mar en la tempestad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023441">like the troubled sea</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdrunk/pseuds/sleepdrunk">sleepdrunk</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>El título proviene de Isaías 57:20-21<br/><i>Pero los impíos son como el mar en tempesdad, que no puede estarse quieto, y sus aguas arrojan cieno y lodo.</i><br/><i>No hay paz, dijo mi Dios, para los impíos.</i><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Jim.</p><p>—Momento.</p><p>—Jim.</p><p>—Momento.</p><p>—<i>Jim</i>.</p><p>Con manos hábiles y callosas, Jim mete la ultima esquina de la sábana. Se sacude sus manos en sus pantalones—sin razón, sus manos están limpísimas, es como un tic nervioso—y le da una sonría tímida a Bones.</p><p>-Ay, Jesús, Jim. ¿Al estilo militar?</p><p>-Bueno, yo —Mira al pizo. Al montón de sábanas limpias y la colcha.</p><p>—Ven conmigo, estoy agotado. Tú estas agotado. —<i>Una maldita subestimación del caso si nunca oí una</i>, Bones piensa a si mismo. <i>Un viaje de regreso a casa apresurado, y para una ocasión solemne, además</i>—pero ahorita no hay tiempo de fijarse en eso. —Necesitamos dormir un poco.</p><p>Jim agarra lo que queda de la ropa de camas con la intención de terminar tenderla. Bones se pone al trabajo junto a el, y tienden la cama hasta que parece un nido cómodo.</p><p>—Así que dime, mi amor —No quiere hablar, ahorita no, pero hay algo en la situación y en la cara hundida de Jim que lo ha despierto, al menos por esto. —Ropa de cama al estilo militar. Cielos, ni yo puedo hacer eso. Si se ha perdido la practica en la flota.</p><p>Jim se ríe y menea su cabeza. —Winona. Por cualquier razón—y lo sigo haciendo, especialmente cuando estoy en casa. Si no lo hago, me siento…estúpido. Irrespetuoso. Especialmente si hay alguien más conmigo.</p><p>—Bueno, de ninguna manera te apures por mi. Ahora—</p><p>—Tiene que estar perfecto, Bones. No se porqué, no puedo parar-</p><p>—Está bien, Amor. Lo lograremos. De algún modo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>